vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Saber of Black (Siegfried)
Summary Saber of Black is the Saber-class Servant of the Black Faction during the Great Holy Grail War, summoned by Gordes Musik Yggdmillennia. His true name is Siegfried, the Dragon-Blooded Knight of the Nibelungenlied, in which he slew the evil dragon Fafnir with the cursed holy sword Balmung. He was a great national hero of Germany who had many variations legends attributed to him, with his most famous appearance being his introductory role in the epic poem of Nibelungenlied where his character was established in, although he was not the real main character but rather his wife Kriemhild whose tale is actually said to be the most terrible revenge brought upon by her hatred and despair after the death and betrayal of her husband. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C. High 6-C with Balmung. 6-A with Balmung when against Dragons Name: Saber of Black, Siegfried, "Dragon-Blooded Knight", "Dragon Slayer", "Dragon-Slaying Hero" Origin: Fate/Apocrypha Age: Unknown Gender: Male Classification: Heroic Spirit, Saber-class Servant Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability (Armor of Fafnir automatically nullifies any attacks and magical spells below a certain rank and dulls the effects of any it can't completely nullify, reducing attacks that would normally rip off his limbs to minor scratches), Master Swordsman, Damage Reduction with Armor of Fafnir, Energy Projection with Balmung, Statistics Amplification (Increases in strength and durability when fighting a dragon), Vehicular Mastery and Animal Manipulation (Can "ride" nearly any vehicle or mount with supernatural skill), Servant Physiology, Resistance to Curses (During the Orleans Singularity, Siegfried survived numerous high-level curses being cast on him) Attack Potency: Island level (Fought Karna on fairly even ground, managing to leave minor wounds on him). Large Island level with Balmung (An A+ Anti-Army Noble Phantasm, matched Clarent Blood Arthur when used by Sieg, and when used consecutively and rapidly, it can match Brahmastra Kundala). Continent level with Balmung when against Dragons (Killed Fafnir who can overpower Mash's Lord Chaldeas) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Can keep up with Karna and a non-serious Achilles). Lifting Strength: At least Superhuman (Even the weakest Servants are stronger than the finest humans) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Holds A-rank endurance, making him equal to Heracles and King Arthur at their peaks), higher with the Armor of Fafnir (Nullifies most attacks and even Noble Phantasms, and reduces the damage of the things that can hurt him, such as Karna's blows, to just minor wounds). Stamina: High. Other Servants can fight for nearly an entire day without stopping. Range: Extended melee range, Kilometers with Balmung Standard Equipment: Balmung. Intelligence: A widely-renowned hero regarded as invincible and a walking fortress, Siegfried is an incredibly skilled swordsman whose skills had long surpassed the realm of man. A spectacular combatant, he is able to battle Karna, a demigod of the highest caliber and said to be one of the only Servants to hold a candle to the Gilgamesh on even ground in martial combat. However, as a knight to the core, Siegfried will refuse to use underhanded tactics if he can help it and enjoys the clashing of steel, prolonging fights with worthy opponents to savor the thrill of it. Weaknesses: Armor of Fafnir has a weakness, a leaf-shaped mark on his back that cannot be covered, allowing even minor attacks to deal severe damage to him. Wounds dealt to this part of his body are extremely difficult to heal, as well. Its effectiveness is also reduced if he blocks blows with Balmung, and it has removed his Magic Resistance skill. Armor of Fafnir's increased defense against Noble Phantasm-class abilities is also ignored by anti-heroes, dragon slayers, or weapons with dragon slaying anecdotes. Siegfried is an honorable knight who will drag out fights with worthy opponents and won't resort to dishonorable tactics. Due to being summoned as a Servant, he cannot use Balmung at the speed that he could when he was alive. He is also incredibly unlucky and attempting to use the riches bestowed by his Golden Rule will only result in greater misfortune. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasms SiegWeakSpot.jpg|Siegfried's weak spot Armor of Fafnir.gif|The Armor of Fafnir Armor of Fafnir: Blood Armor of the Evil Dragon: A Noble Phantasm that embodies the legend in which Siegfried bathed in and swallowed blood of the evil dragon Fafnir, gaining the "invincible body of a dragon" in the process. As a result, Siegfried's skin and organs are tougher than the strongest steel, completely nullifying anything less than an A-Rank physical attack capable of shattering mountains or magecraft from the Age of Gods. Even Achilles, one of the most famous heroes in the world, failed to leave a scratch on Siegfried due to this Noble Phantasm. Attacks that can penetrate the armor's protective effects have their effects greatly reduced, as even the blows of the mighty hero Karna, which are able to easily sunder the bodies of Servants, gouge their vital organs, and dismember their bodies, are unable to leave more than scratches that are easily healed through Siegfried's connection with his Master. When utilized against abilities on the level of a Noble Phantasm, its effects are further strengthened. However, Noble Phantasm-class abilities used by antiheroes, heroes legendary for their feats of slaying dragons, or wielding dragon-slaying weapons or spells will bypass the bonus defense against Noble Phantasm-class abilities. In addition, the armor's defensive properties are also reduced when he blocks blows with Balmung, and he has lost his Magic Resistance skill due to this Noble Phantasm's presence. Siegfried's greatest weakness is the leaf-shaped mark on his back where a linden leaf stuck during his bathing. Due to a conceptual curse, he is completely unable to cover it with armor, magical shielding, or any other means. Should he be struck there, even the weakest Servant could slay him, and it is incredibly difficult to heal if it's wounded. However, due to Siegfried's skill, there are few foes who can exploit this weakness without resorting to outright assassination. Balmung.png|Balmung Balmung activate.jpg|Balmung's activation in Fate/Apocrypha Balmung FGO.gif|Siegfried using Balmung in Fate/Grand Order Ezgif-2-0172825cc608.gif|Arcade ver. Balmung: Phantasmal Greatsword, Felling of the Sky Demon: Siegfried's golden greatsword and a descendant of the greatest demonic sword, Gram. It possesses the properties of Holy Sword and Demonic Swords, being a blade of incredible quality that is even able to receive blows with weapons created by the gods themselves, bringing glory and ruin upon both Siegfried and his foes. When utilized as a Noble Phantasm, it quickly takes in True Ether from the Age of Gods with the command "O' Sword let thee be filled...". It then releases an arc of energy the color of twilight with a swing of the blade, possessing enough range and destructive power to annihilate armies and match the cursed sword of Mordred. Balmung possesses an incredibly high activation rate, but it remains slower than that of the original Siegfried due to the degradation of Siegfried's Magic Core upon his summoning as a Servant. Das Rheingold: The endless fortunes that Siegfried gained from defeating Fafnir, an extreme amount of riches that remained even when his great-grandson was an old man. If it is allowed to flow freely throughout the country, it will result only in destruction and misfortune as the humans who find it fight amongst each other in their greed. Class Skills * Magic Resistance: An innate ability that grants protection against magical effects. Unlike the Resistance effect that merely rejects Magical Energy, this ability cancels the spells altogether. Due to the presence of the Armor of Fafnir, however, Siegfried has lost this skill. * Riding: The ability to ride mounts. As a knight, Siegfried can ride virtually any vehicle and animal with above average skill, even those that did not exist in his time, earning him a rank of B in this skill. However, he cannot ride members of the Phantasmal Species. Personal Skills * Disengage: The ability to break away from combat. Siegfried's A-rank in this skill allows him to reset the conditions of a battle to what they were at the beginning, on top of forcibly removing some of his negative status effects. * Dragon Slayer: A special skill granted to those who have slain dragons. It grants Siegfried a significant boost to his strength and durability when battling a dragon or those with the blood or attributes of one. * Golden Rule: Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Siegfried has a C- rank in this skill. In his case he gained the riches of the Nibelung, which gave him no troubles in his legend when it came to money, but its curse has ranked down his Luck. Gallery Siegfried Original.png|Siegfried's original design in Fate/Complete Material IV Siegfried FGO.png|Siegfried in Fate/Grand Order Siegfried FGO3.png|Siegfried's Third stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Siegfried FGO4.png|Siegfried's Fourth stage Ascension in Fate/Grand Order Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Saber (Sigurd) (Fate/Grand Order) Saber's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Nasuverse Category:Fate Category:Anime Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Game Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Honorable Characters Category:Humans Category:Hybrids Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Knights Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Royal Characters Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Spirits Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Summons Category:Sword Users Category:Tragic Characters Category:Warriors Category:Weapon Masters Category:Vehicular Masters Category:Tier 6 Category:Animal Users